


sort of,

by Lethally



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fix it drabble for last night's ep, leaning towards Mangus or OT3 (Angus/Heather/Mario)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sort of,

Angus doesn’t really mean to start talking about Heather, but he also doesn’t know how to talk to Mario and get him to open up. So he talks about Heather and because he doesn’t fully control his mouth, he goes back to High School Angus Mode, aka “oh look I am super into girls and I’ve just talked to this one and I’m sure she’s in love with me.” He doesn’t know why he does it, why he tells Mario about the crying and the hug – he still can’t believe he called it a “lingering hug.” It is so beneath him to betray Heather’s confidence like that. Plus he also says all that crap about bonding, which, although he and Heather worked really well together at the crash scene and although they did bond, sort of, over not black tagging that guy, wasn’t really much of a bonding.

But Angus doesn’t know how to talk to Mario about guns and ptsd and “I’m here if you want to talk about it” and “I won’t judge you if you want to cry or fall apart” and so after he’s babbled his mouth off and Mario’s gone, he bumps his head against the wall and kinda wishes he and Daniel were still together, but they aren’t and he has to deal with his awkward feelings for Mario. And maybe he does have some low level of attraction for Heather, maybe maybe maybe that’s why he said those things about asking her out, because being a straight passing bisexual was always the easier path and he knows that if he gets to know her he will probably like her. But Angus has known Mario a lot longer and those feelings are just not about to leave apparently.

Angus sometimes worries that if he isn’t straight passing enough his friendship with Mario will just whither and die an awkward death. He doesn’t think Mario is homophobic or anything, but he is one of them macho guys, Angus has seen how he reacted to the HIV+ patient insinuating they were dating. Considering that Angus is 99% sure Mario is straight, he’d rather have the friendship and avoid the whole fiasco “they figure out he’s bi and realize he’s been pining after them all along and oh shit now they hate him.” It happened once already, he doesn’t need a repeat to learn is lesson.


End file.
